


【TK】坠落的星辰09（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰09（ABO）

签完赔偿协议，就意味着，在欧蜜俱乐部的档案记载中，“51号性奴已经死亡。”从此以后，光一跟那个该死的地方再无任何瓜葛。

捏着赔偿协议，刚自然而然的想到了那些有关“51号”的资料，然后心里“咯噔”一下。

三周以来，调酒师相叶Sir，跟人间蒸发了一样。

顿时，冷汗顺着刚的后背就流下来了。

丢下一句“光一你在家等我”就抓着钥匙连外套都没穿踩着鞋子冲出了家门。

光一手里拿着杂志，愣愣的看着“砰”的被关上的大门，眨巴眨巴眼睛，半天才对着空荡荡的屋子答应了一声，“嗯”。

 

坐着出租车火急火燎的赶到医院，下了车一路飞奔，刚站在二宫的诊所门口喘着粗气。

诊所的大门开着，刚却有些不敢进去。

他怕相叶出了什么事情，不想让他担心二宫才没说，然后在他的逼问下吐露实情；他怕看见二宫一脸焦急的问他，“怎么办刚，Aiba酱好长时间没联系我了！”他更怕进去之后二宫整个人散发着绝望的气息，然后自己从他的嘴里得到什么可怕的消息。

虽然说了“真要有什么事情，我堂本刚会一力承担。”但是相叶真的出了事，刚会一辈子都无法原谅自己。

吞了口唾沫，刚推开了二宫诊所的大门。

走在不长的走廊里，脚步声在回荡。然后，他就听到了中气十足的嚷嚷声。

“诶疼疼疼疼！nino你轻一点轻一点！”

然后是二宫没好气的骂声，小尖嗓穿透力十足，“活该！真不知道你是怎么想的，以一敌三，其中两个还是男Alpha！就你那三脚猫的功夫，你以为所有的Alpha都像我这样吗！你是不是傻！相叶雅纪，你是不是傻！”

紧接着是相叶“嗷——”的一声惨叫。

这个声音在刚听来却仿佛天籁，他松了一大口气，脚一软，靠在墙上才不至于坐到地上去。

“嘶——下手这么狠你是要谋杀亲夫啊……”相叶边嘟囔边往外走，拉开门就看见了靠在走廊墙上的刚，完全没料到门外有个人的相叶吓得直接跳了起来，像只受了惊的大兔子。

“刚……桑，你怎么突然来了？”相叶声音里透着惊魂未定。

“一直没有你的消息，我害怕……”接下来的话刚说不出口了。

额头上贴着一大块纱布的相叶却露出了一个元气十足的笑容，“我这不是没事嘛！让你担心了！”

后面跟出来气哼哼的二宫，“是！一时半会死不了！你去把脸上的血和身上的土清理了，然后把衣服脱了，我敢打赌，”边说边用手指狠狠的戳相叶身上的某些部位，“这里，这里，这里，还有这里，”戳一下，相叶就惨叫一声，“肯定都淤血了！我还得用药酒给你揉开！”

刚仔细打量相叶，头发凌乱，额头上包着纱布，脸上残留着干涸的血迹，衣服和裤子都脏兮兮的，两只袖子卷了起来，小臂上有不同程度的擦伤。不过……确实没什么大碍。

相叶去洗脸了，洗干净以后脱去了上衣，果然身上有好几块淤紫的地方。二宫让他坐在诊室的床上，用药酒给他揉着伤处。

看着二宫给相叶处理淤伤，刚皱着眉头问道，“到底是怎么回事？”

二宫把注意力集中在相叶身上，边揉边说，“被人揍了一顿，如你所见。”

相叶叹了口气，“刚桑，我一直没联系你是因为，我被人盯梢了。”

然后，相叶把为什么自己失联三周的原因告诉了刚。

 

本来相叶已经找人伪造好了一批光盘，就等着找机会去资料库里换出来一部分和“51号”相关的资料。

结果，岔子出在了那个猥琐的扫卫生老头身上。

那老家伙见资料库的管理不严格，从里面先是偷出几张光盘自己过瘾，后来看没人发现，胆子就肥了起来，开始秘密的卖这些光盘。

在此期间，相叶一直想找机会去换光盘，就在资料库门口晃荡了几次，然后他就发现，下班回家的路上他被跟踪了。

发现自己被跟踪以后，相叶没有轻举妄动，他就像是不知情一样，照常的上班下班，除了俱乐部家里和附近的便利店，其他地方一概不去，连电话都只是和二宫闲扯，跟父母聊聊家常，不做任何异常举动。

就这么被盯了半个月，那些眼线才被撤掉了。

相叶又等了一周，见已经风平浪静了，他才拿着两张伪造的光盘溜进资料库，想先换两张探探风头。

结果刚一出门，就被人堵了个正着。

仗着自己曾经学过散打，相叶一开始的想法是放倒这三个保安，先把光盘藏起来再说，但终究是双拳难敌四手，更何况其中两个Alpha长得人高马大，力量差距太悬殊，相叶被制服，光盘被搜了出来，他反复发誓，自己只是一时鬼迷心窍，因为资料库看守不严，所以偷了两张光盘，想观看一下那些奴隶的调教过程，纯属是当做A片来看的。

那三个人见相叶不似说谎，这才只是狠揍了他一顿，并被警告不许跟任何人提及，就把他放过了。

脸上挂了彩，相叶也不能回去上班，他直接来了二宫这里。

从俱乐部的后门出去之后，相叶就看见，墙角靠着的那几个大垃圾箱里，其中一个，垃圾袋子已经堆到箱子口了，最上方放着一个黑色的巨大塑料袋，没有系严的缝隙里，露出了那个猥琐老头花白的卷发。

生死不知。

相叶登时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，也不敢上去查看，赶紧离开了。

“你这是把我这儿当免费诊所了！”二宫一边恶狠狠的揉着相叶身上的伤，一边恶狠狠的开口道，他想用这句吐槽来缓和一下气氛，但是，显而易见的，并不成功。

相叶没再嚷嚷二宫下手重，刚好半天没说话。

说不失望肯定是假话，但是相叶挨了一顿揍，还是在只偷出了两张光盘没来得及看的情况下，而且那个老头的遭遇也让刚一阵后怕，如果相叶伪造光盘的事情被发现了，那可能被塞进垃圾箱里不知死活的，就是相叶雅纪了。

想到这里，刚急声问道，“你不是把两张伪造的光盘放进去了吗？不会给你惹什么事儿吗？”

“哦，应该没什么事，”相叶这回倒是满不在乎，“他们把光盘搜走之后直接掰碎了，都没管我偷的到底是哪张。”

二宫不知什么时候停下了手里的动作，“刚，这里面的水，比想象中的要深很多啊。”

“是啊。”刚点了点头，神情前所未有的严肃。

随后三个人商量了一下，决定相叶暂时不回去上班了，以换药为由每天来二宫的诊所里报到，最大限度的保证安全。二宫这段时间会天天来医院。

“总感觉最近我这里成了什么地下组织秘密集会的地方。”二宫的这个梗没有任何人接，被男朋友直接糊脸了。

 

三天以后，刚接到了二宫的电话。

“刚，一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”二宫在电话里说。

“先说坏的吧。”

“据可靠消息称，欧蜜俱乐部的资料库被转移到了一个普通员工无法接近的地方，而且最近销毁了一批光盘，里面十有八九有光一桑的资料。”二宫的声音听不出喜怒。

就知道是这样的结果。刚叹了口气，“那好消息呢？”

“我们成功黑入了欧蜜俱乐部的网络数据库，把和‘51号’有关的所有数据资料都拷贝下来了，赶在他们还没彻底删除之前。”

这他妈可真是个好消息！

“正好光一桑下一阶段的治疗可以开始了，你们一起过来吧。”二宫补充道。

刚激动不已，千言万语汇成一句话，“好的，我们马上到！”

嘱咐光一，“穿好衣服我们出门。”刚就找外套去了。

这近两个月，光一身上发生了很大的变化。一开始连衣服都不会穿，拖鞋套在脚上都会被绊倒，布料贴在身上都会觉得很别扭；现在穿衣服完全不需要刚帮手，已经可以自己系鞋带，甚至还学会了好几种围巾的围法，为了遮住他脖子上的项圈。

刚不禁想起了学生时代老师们说过的话，“虽然没有什么突出的才能，但是堂本光一绝对是个天才，因为他只要下功夫，什么都能学会。”

曾经惶恐不安的神情渐渐消失了，随着刚不停的带他出门，认识了二宫、樱井、松本、冈田，以及与长濑重逢，光一对除刚以外的人不再惧怕，虽然还是不善言辞，但是能够在一群人闲扯的时候笑眯眯的听着。

与刚刚来到家里的“51号”判若两人。

如果不是脖子上的项圈，很难把原来那个性爱娃娃似的人和面前的光一联系起来。

但刚也同样清楚，这些只不过是表象罢了，现在光一正处在一个脆弱的平衡点上，而打破这个平衡的锤子，就是他过往的记忆。

自从光一每天跟他汇报前一晚上的梦境，刚就越来越容易陷入矛盾当中。一方面，刚希望光一想起来，想起他们曾经无忧无虑的年少时光，想起两个人之间深厚的羁绊，想起那些两小无猜的日子；另一方面，刚不希望光一想起来，想起那些在俱乐部里地狱般的日日夜夜，想起那些生不如死的经历，想起曾经的绝望与挣扎。

松本早就告诉过他，“找回记忆的过程跟启动一辆没有刹车的汽车没什么两样，一旦开始，就是一条无法回头的路。你要考虑清楚。”

本来刚还想等到跟俱乐部签了赔偿协议之后再和光一商量这件事情，没想到提前发生的意外打乱了这一切。所以，当光一问出“我到底是谁？”这句话的时候，刚就明白，车已经被开动了。

 

刚和光一一前一后的进入二宫的诊所，一个屋子一个屋子的找人，找到二宫的办公室的时候，看见了一个陌生人。

这人正背着手，猫着腰仔细观察着二宫镶在墙上的保险柜，然后伸出一只手，左扭扭，右转转，没鼓捣两下，就听见“啪”的一声轻响，保险柜的门开了。他得意地笑了一下，又把保险柜门关上了。

站在门口看了全过程的刚目瞪口呆，心道现在保险柜的保险质量已经这么次了吗！刚轻轻咳嗽了一下，屋里的人应声转头，刚也看清了他的长相。

小圆脸，八字眉，鼻子也小嘴巴也小，耳朵也小。从身高看，比刚矮一点；从年龄看，二十五六岁；从五官的分布看，是正儿八经的大和民族；从肤色看……嗯哼，严重怀疑他祖上三代之内有纯种的非洲亲戚。

没有任何信息素的味道，是个Beta。

那人伸出一只手，五指并拢指尖向上，露出一个都能说是慈祥的笑容，打了个招呼，“哟！”

哟屁咧行为像老头子表情像老头子连打个招呼都像老头子我这是遇上有非洲血统的天山童姥了吗！刚的脑内仿佛有不加标点的一行弹幕飘过。

光一在刚的背后探头探脑，他现在对陌生人的好奇大过了对陌生人的恐惧，这一点还是挺让刚欣慰的。

“嗯？”发出了疑惑的一声，那人收回手，走了过来，绕过刚，扯开了光一脖子上的围巾。

卧槽！

刚猛地回头，面带惊悚的看着正仔细打量着光一脖子上项圈的人，光一也很是不知所措。

八百万神明在上！谁能告诉我，这厮到底是怎么回事！

脾气一贯非常好的刚，罕见的觉得自己太阳穴上的血管鼓了起来。

二宫和相叶的及时出现拯救了濒临失控的场面。

“O酱？啊，你们已经见过面了啊！”相叶看见了凑在一起的三个人，开口道。

刚正要把这个无礼的家伙推到一边去，听到相叶的招呼犹豫了一下，那个被称为“O酱”的人说话了，声音软绵绵，黏糊糊的，有些口齿不清，“这个锁设计的，挺有意思啊！”

一句话，让刚收回了准备实施暴力的手。

剑拔弩张的氛围让二宫不自觉的叹了口气，相叶像是读不懂空气一样打岔道，“我还是给你们介绍一下吧，刚桑，这是大野智，我的大学直系学长，现在在做开锁公司，那些伪造的光盘也是他做的；O酱，这是堂本刚，堂本株式会社的小少爷，光盘的买家。”

“叫我刚就行。如果我刚才没听错的话，你说光一脖子上的这个，是个锁？”刚随口纠正了一下相叶的称呼问题，然后看着大野说道。

“唔，是啊，虽然有点复杂，我还是能解开的。”大野智对自己的技术很自信。

刚的眼睛“唰”一下子亮了。光一脖子上这个玩意刚一直在头疼，听大野说他能解开，真是瞌睡遇上枕头了！

刚选择性遗忘了，三分钟之前自己还想揍他来着。

忙不迭的道谢之后，大野带着光一去了会客室，他的工具放在那。二宫和刚落在后面。

感受到自己侧腰被胳膊肘捅了捅，刚侧头，二宫小小声的询问，“刚才，他又起什么幺蛾子了？”

“他把你的保险柜打开又关上了。”思索了一下，刚还是决定把方才的见闻告诉二宫。

然后他就听见了二宫磨牙的声音，“我现在就去换密码！”

刚一个人来到了会客室。

光一坐在茶几上，双手撩起自己后颈上的头发，相叶在一边打着手电，大野戴起了一副黑框眼镜，手上拿着开锁工具，在光一的项圈上捣鼓着。

他打开了光一项圈后面的一个小小的金属片，从自己的工具箱里找出两根连线，将项圈和笔记本电脑连了起来，一边输入数值一边调整，五分钟后，“咔哒”一声，项圈落了下来。

项圈在光一脖子上留下了一个宽约三厘米的深红色痕迹，能看见因为长时间勒着脖颈，有些皮肤纠结在了一起。

光一摆弄着落在他大腿上的那个项圈，一手轻轻抚着自己的脖子，若有所思。刚快步上前，把项圈拿走了。

大野收起了自己的工具和电脑，掏出一个黑色的U盘递给刚，“你要的视频资料。我和Aiba酱一起弄到的。”

接过U盘，刚忍不住问相叶，“你们大学到底是什么专业的？”

“计算机呀，我们俩组成的黑客小组现在还在活动哟！”相叶回答的很开心。

一个是计算机专业毕业，兼职黑客的高级调酒师相叶雅纪；一个是计算机专业毕业，兼职造假勾当的开锁公司老板大野智，音乐人兼堂本株式会社的小少爷堂本刚无语望天，心道我身边真是藏龙卧虎，真是林子大了，什么奇葩鸟都有！

“那你们这个小组叫什么？2B组合吗？”靠在门口的二宫•嘴黑•和也，因为保险柜被破解今天毒舌吐槽火力全开。

相叶雅纪，大野智，两个Beta，可不是2B么……

“我们的组合叫‘智叶’呀，nino为什么我觉得你在骂我？”相叶理了理头发，有些不明所以。

“nino你不能骂人啊，我帮你修好了大门口的锁啊。”黏糊糊的声音中还带着一点……

“哟呵！你还委屈上了！”二宫气不打一处来，“你擅自打开了仓库的锁我还没跟你算账呢，你又把我保险柜打开了！这俩地方招你惹你了，啊？”

二宫撸起袖子就要往前冲，相叶急忙阻拦，大野非常淡定的坐在原地，一副“你二宫和也不能把我怎样”的架势，光一在一边看热闹，估计他是完全没搞清怎么回事，刚挪到光一身边，随时准备拉开他免得被战火波及……

端的是一阵鸡飞狗跳。

 

等给光一做完检查领完药，坐上冈田的车，已经到了晚饭时间。刚点了外卖，还带出了冈田的份，三个人在家随便对付了一口。

晚上睡觉之前，刚拿出了二宫给他的一大盒药膏，按照二宫的吩咐，每天晚上用药膏给光一揉脖子，这样能淡化痕迹，放松纠结在一起的皮肤，一直坚持的话应该可以让这些痕迹都消失不见。

床头灯发出幽暗的暖黄色光芒，刚盘腿坐在床上，把药膏的盖子拧开，从里面挖了一坨出来放到掌心，让光一在自己对面坐好，把手上的这些药膏均匀的涂在光一的脖子上，然后搓了搓双手，手掌贴着他的脖子，刚按照二宫教给他的手法力度适中的按压着留有伤痕的地方，将药膏揉进肌肤里，充分吸收。

刚按摩的很认真，怕长发遮挡视线，用发绳在脑后松松的扎起，随着他给光一按摩时身体轻轻的晃动，有一缕头发从发绳里跑了出来，垂在眉旁。

刚摆一下头，再摆一下头，想把那缕头发弄到一边去。

一只手伸向刚的脸侧，手指抬起那缕调皮的头发，向后一送，把它夹在了刚的耳朵后。

刚抬起眼，上目线带起了一点抬头纹，与光一湿润的、亮晶晶没有一点杂质的双眸，四目相对。

眼睛一弯，刚笑了一下，继续给光一按摩颈部。

按摩到后颈的时候，刚改变了姿势，双膝跪在床上，让光一的头靠近自己的胸口，一手撩起他的头发，一手按摩，因为昏暗的光线，也因为刚微微近视没戴眼镜的模糊视线，他在按摩的时候凑近了光一的后颈，寻找那些伤痕比较深的地方。

然后，刚就闻到了让人微醺的白兰地的香气。

光一信息素的味道。

刚不自觉的越凑越近，最后鼻子贴上了光一后颈的腺体，贪婪地嗅闻着，闻了一会，改成了用嘴唇亲吻，吻着，啄着，伸出舌头舔舐，用牙齿摩擦着，舌尖擦着上下齿形成的空隙，在其中游走。

按摩用的药膏本身没有味道，现在白兰地的香气充斥着刚的口腔。

光一的呼吸随着刚的亲吻和舔舐渐渐加重，双手不由自主的环上刚的腰，不自在的扭动着。

最后轻轻的咬了一下光一的后颈，刚稍稍推开了一点光一，然后吻上了对方的唇。

唇齿碰撞，舌尖纠缠，光一刚洗完澡，什么都没穿。刚的吻一路向下，吻着光一的胸膛，吮吸着光一已经挺立的乳尖，舌头划过对方平坦而因为兴奋一起一伏的小腹，把人推倒在了床上。

光一双手摊开躺在两个枕头之间，看着上方牵起一侧嘴角笑得邪魅的Alpha，边笑边脱衣服。

刚的目光让光一有一种自己从里到外被人看了个透彻的错觉，一丝奇异的羞耻和兴奋混杂的感觉传遍光一的全身，被刚这么盯着，他已经硬了起来。

看见光一已经挺立的性器，刚的邪魅笑容扩得更大了，他脱下了所有衣物，从光一双脚的脚背开始，慢慢的向上摩挲，一直摸到大腿根，满意的听着床上的人发出了饥渴难耐的呻吟声。

双手再次由上到下的从大腿上划过，刚握住了光一的脚腕，把他平伸的两条腿摆成了脚踩在床上支起来的姿势，从后面抱住光一的两个大腿根，刚把他的性器含在了嘴里。

从来没有过这种体验的光一在刚含上他性器的那一刻就全身战栗了一下，当刚的舌头舔过小孔，绕着柱体打转的时候，光一就发出了阵阵媚叫，双手抓着身下的床单。光一抬起头，看向伏在他双腿间的刚。

他满含情欲的双眼，就这么撞上了刚带着笑意闪着光的眸子。从光一的角度看过去，只能看见刚的头顶，和他圆圆的眼睛。

这种体验实在是太刺激，刚舔弄、吮吸，没搞几下，光一就射在了他的嘴里。吐出嘴里的性器，看着被撩拨起全部性渴望的光一，刚坏笑着把光一的精华咽进了肚子。

然后再次俯下身，吞吐着软下来的小光一。牙齿轻咬着龟头，慢慢将整个阴茎包裹进嘴里，头向上移动的同时吸气，又在落下来的时候放松嘴巴，很快，光一又硬了起来。

这一次刚没有让他射出来，他的嘴巴放开了光一的性器，将头继续向下，牙齿咬住了光一后穴里跳蛋连着的绳子，将跳蛋缓缓拽了出来。

跳蛋离开身体之后，光一的后穴条件反射的收缩了一下，很快又舒张开，又收缩了一下，随着这一张一缩，透明的液体被排了出来，流在了床单上。

刚叼着跳蛋来到光一上方，双手撑在光一的头两侧，齿间咬着跳蛋的绳子，跳蛋在重力作用下左摇右晃，把表面沾满的透明液体和里面有节奏流出的抑制剂都滴在了光一的脸上，光一的双眼不自觉的跟着跳蛋左看右看。

刚一甩头，跳蛋被扔到了床下。

“怎么，跳蛋比我好看？”刚开了口，语气充满危险。

“没……没有，刚……刚最……好看……”光一话说的断断续续，因为刚已经改变了姿势，他现在趴在光一身上，用一个手肘撑着身子，另一只手伸到下面，揉捏着光一的囊袋，同时释放出了自己的信息素，古巴雪茄的味道从刚的身上散发出来。

“光一的阴囊，手感真好。”脸上挂着温柔的笑容，嘴里却说着放荡的话。

“嗯~刚，刚，我想……”光一难耐的扭着身子，抬起双手抓着床头，屁股不断的蹭着床单。

“你想干嘛？嗯？”刚不紧不慢的捏着光一的阴囊，还伸手弹了一下他挺立的阴茎。

“想让你干我，我想要你~快，快插进来，求你了！”光一身上已经染上了一层粉红，他哀求着，双手攀上了刚的胸膛，刚的挑逗，Alpha信息素的刺激，再加上发情的到来，光一觉得自己要从里面烧起来了。

“遵命，my darling~”

刚语气温柔，他的性器早已经一跳一跳的发涨，在光一的穴口摩擦了一下，就将硬的不行的巨大阴茎插入了一张一合渴望着被干的小穴中。

先是缓缓的进入，然后在光一欲求不满的扭动中加快了抽插的速度，光一发出了甜腻的呻吟声，与平时有些低沉的嗓音完全不同。

一边在光一身上耸动着，刚趴在光一耳边轻声说着，“再叫的大声一点吧，你不知道，你叫的有多好听，光一。”

刚的话语带起了轻微的气流吹进光一的耳道，他感觉到，另一种麻酥酥的感觉从小穴那里顺着脊柱一路窜上大脑，在头脑中“砰”地炸开，让光一放大了声音浪叫。

刚轻微而低沉的嗓音继续在光一的耳畔响起，“你也不知道，光一，我有多喜欢你……”

恍惚间，有另一段声音在光一脑中回响，那是少年清亮的嗓音，带着撒娇的语气，“光一，我喜欢你啊，光一！”

然后是自己少年时代的声音，用开玩笑的语气说的漫不经心，“怎么喜欢我啊，刚？”

“嗯……像喜欢红豆大福一样喜欢你！”

“诶，可是我讨厌红豆诶！”

“堂本光一你好烦啊！”

声音的片段一闪而逝，光一喘息着，喊着对方的名字，“刚……嗯啊……刚……”也不知是叫着压在他身上的Alpha，还是叫着在他脑海中只留有声音的少年。

光一的呻吟和浪叫很快被刚的吻尽数吞了进去，他发出了小猫一样的呜咽声。刚轻轻咬着光一的下唇，把舌头伸进对方嘴里，舌尖舔着他的牙齿，光滑的、排列整齐的、上好的砗磲一样的两排牙齿。

刚把人从床上抱起，双手托在光一的腋下，把他按在了巨大的落地窗前，用对方的身体遮挡着自己的视线，将额头抵着光一的后颈，一下一下的耸动着。

五十层的玻璃外，林立的高楼掩映在夜色下，只有万家灯火闪烁，远远地，星星点点的，双眼迷蒙间，光一产生了瞬间的错觉——

他在俯瞰银河，仿佛造天地的主宰，君王的君王。

有电流在全身游走，带起阵阵颤栗，向上流窜着，随着刚射在他的体内，两人一起攀上了高峰，光一再次硬起来的性器也射了出来，有些稀薄的精液沾在了玻璃上，顺着光滑的立面流下来，在狭窄的台沿上汇聚成一小滩。他们搂抱着，喘着粗气。

刚从后面环上光一的腰肢，将脸颊贴在了他的后背上。

古巴雪茄的味道再次浓郁，连带着打翻了装着白兰地的酒壶。重新回到床上，刚和光一又开始了新一轮的交合。

 

最后，在刚的索求无度中，光一累的晕了过去。

把人带到浴室简单清理了一下，收拾妥当，刚躺在床上准备睡觉时，早已过了午夜。入睡前看一眼他身侧的光一，对方闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛盖住眼帘，脸颊上还残留着纵欲过后没有褪去的红晕。

起身轻吻一下光一的额头，刚翻了个身，沉沉睡去。

厚重窗帘遮挡的窗外，只有零星的几家还亮着灯，楼顶上的红灯有规律的明灭，晚星尽数隐没，月亮已经西沉，太阳还没升起。

正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。

房间里的床上，光一闭着眼睛，紧蹙眉头，正被不知名的梦魇所纠缠，艰难挣扎。

 

——TBC


End file.
